Gigante
by Dalia Black
Summary: Porque junto a Hagrid, su hermano mayor, Grawp se siente gigante por primera vez. Regalo para Noe Disaster.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de la genial J.K. Rowling.

**____****Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible **___**Veraniego 2013**____**" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_.

Este fic va dedicado también a **Noe Disaster**, mi amiga invisible. Ella pidió un fic sobre alguna especie o sub-especie y después de escribirle su petición se me ocurrió esto también. Espero que sea de tu agrado porque también lo he hecho con todo mi cariño para ti. ¡Un abrazo gigante para ti!

* * *

**Gigante**

Nadie quiere a Grawp. Grawp es muy pequeño. Grawp es muy tonto. A los demás gigantes les gusta meterse con él. Disfrutan estampándole el puño contra cualquier parte de su anatomía o simplemente rebajándolo verbalmente por su baja estatura y débil complexión. Molestar a Grawp es uno de los pasatiempos predilectos de la pequeña tribu de gigantes en las montañas del este de Francia. Grawp ya se ha acostumbrado, tampoco es que le quede otra opción.

Hagrid es su hermano. Así se ha presentado. Ha extendido ambos brazos y se ha aferrado a una de sus piernas. "Soy tu hermano, Grawp" ha dicho llorando de modo escandaloso. Grawp no lo entiende. Tampoco es que su falta de comprensión sea algo extraño. Grawp está acostumbrado a no entender muchísimas cosas, quizá demasiadas. Se podría decir que la confusión es su estado natural.

A Grawp le gustan las cosas sencillas y poco complejas. Si ese pequeño hombre peludo dice que es su hermano, entonces él lo acepta. Prefiere admitir la afirmación como una verdad absoluta, porque de lo contrario tendría que pensar mucho acerca de ello y eso lo marearía. Y Grawp odia marearse.

La madre de Grawp, Fridwulfa, hace tiempo que lo dejó. Tener un hijo tan pequeño como Grawp era una vergüenza para ella. Grawp lamenta su muerte. Su madre nunca lo quiso, solía dejar eso muy en claro con sus toscos movimientos y sus miradas cargadas de decepción. Jamás tuvo muestra de afecto alguna para con su hijo. Sin embargo, Grawp no se lo reprocha. Es la ley no escrita de los gigantes. Un gigante pequeño no vale como gigante.

Grawp lamenta muchísimo no haber crecido más. Ser tan pequeño es un fastidio. No recuerda un día en el que los demás gigantes no se hayan burlado de él por ello. Sabe que la situación no tiene remedio y ha aprendido a aceptar su condición de mascota de la tribu. Una mascota a la que nadie parece guardarle especial afecto, pero a la que todos disfrutan molestando.

A veces, Grawp piensa en que las cosas habrían sido mucho más sencillas para él de haber nacido unos cuantos metros más grande. Pero solo a veces. Porque pensar acerca de cosas que nunca sucederán es algo demasiado abstracto y poco útil, por lo que Grawp decide que no merece la pena meditar mucho acerca de una cuestión que solo consigue apenarlo y confundirlo.

A Hagrid no parece importarle mucho el hecho de que Grawp sea un enclenque. Grawp no se detiene mucho sobre la cuestión, pero supone que se debe a que él mismo es de estatura muy reducida. Hagrid es muy pequeño, más pequeño aún que él mismo. Tiene una panza prominente y la cabeza cubierta casi en su totalidad de espeso cabello negro. Hagrid piensa demasiado y eso a veces irrita a Grawp. Le gusta hablar de modo complicado y se dirige a él como si esperase que él responda de la misma forma.

Hagrid ha alejado a Grawp de los demás gigantes, de su hogar. Lo ha hecho caminar una gran distancia. No es que a Grawp le incomode caminar, pero no le gusta que lo obliguen a ello, sobre todo si desconoce el destino. Lo desconocido lo asusta. Y cuando Grawp se asusta le gusta patear y pegar todo lo que encuentre a su paso. Sin embargo, al final Hagrid ha conseguido llevar a Grawp a donde quería.

A pesar de encontrarse en ese lugar, Grawp no puede decir con exactitud dónde es que se encuentra. Tampoco es que le interese mucho. Lo único que sabe es que ese no es su hogar, y eso lo aterroriza y enfurece. En el nuevo lugar hay mucha vegetación. Todo allí es verde. Tupidos árboles inundan el espacio y le impiden desplazarse con la rapidez que le gustaría. A Grawp le gusta entretenerse derribando los árboles y haciendo crujir la madera con sus fuertes dedos. Hagrid le ha dicho que no debe hacerlo, pero él lo encuentra francamente hilarante.

Al principio, Grawp quería regresar con sus semejantes. A pesar de que nunca fue bien bienvenido con los suyos, eran precisamente eso: los suyos. Vivir con su tribu es el único modo de vida que ha conocido. Y, francamente él prefiere seguir viviendo así a tener que reordenar sus esquemas mentales a una forma de vida nueva y desconocida. Porque podrán tener la misma madre, pero Hagrid no es un gigante.

Al cabo de un tiempo, sin embargo, a Grawp ya no le importa mucho el hecho de que Hagrid no sea como los de su raza. Es enano y habla demasiado, pero sorprendentemente parece querer a Grawp. Nadie nunca ha querido a Grawp. ¿Por qué alguien lo haría? Es tonto, pequeño y ciertamente inútil. Pero, a pesar de sus miles de defectos y su aparente carencia de virtudes, Hagrid sí que lo quiere. Se dirige a él de modo cariñoso y lo visita muy a menudo y durante largo tiempo.

A Grawp esto lo desconcierta, pero no se queja. Hagrid también ha intentado enseñarle algunas cuestiones humanas. Parece empeñado en que aprenda palabras nuevas de ese dialecto tan enredado que tienen los seres humanos. También desea instruirlo en aquello que él llama modales. A Grawp todo eso lo aburre y enfada. A su hermano, sin embargo, parece entusiasmarle mucho.

A Grawp no le cuesta mucho acostumbrarse a Hagrid. A Grawp le gusta Hagrid, a pesar de lo irritante que pueda resultar por momentos. Cuando logra pronunciar una palabra correctamente, Hagrid se pone muy contento. Su sonrisa se ensancha y le da unas palmadas en la cabeza afectuosamente. A pesar de que para Grawp no tengan mucha importancia sus propios logros, sí que le importa el bienestar de Hagrid.

Aún cuando es varios metros más bajo, Grawp ve a Hagrid como su hermano mayor. Por eso intenta dar lo mejor de sí para complacerlo. Porque cuando Hagrid está contento él se pone contento también. Hagrid es ahora su familia, su hogar.

Porque junto a Hagrid, Grawp se siente grande por primera vez. Grawp ya no es tonto. Grawp ya no es pequeño. Grawp es el hermano de Hagrid y, sobre todo, Grawp es ahora gigante.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que sea más o menos lo que querías Noe. Escribir sobre Grawp me ha dado algo de penita. En fin, muchas gracias por leer (:


End file.
